


As Friendship Goes (resentment grows)

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/909038">Fighting Dragons With You</a> with a focus on Niam. also side Zarry and Cake (because they were too cute in SLSP vid).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Friendship Goes (resentment grows)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bad Blood" by Bastille

Liam has never had an easy life.

Sure, his father runs his own company that is widely recognized across the Midlands and his mum is a part time lecturer at the local university. But that meant that he was always by himself.

No one believed him when he announced that he had made a cute little turtle out of his turtle figurines. They patronised him and dumped more Brussels sprouts onto his plate.

So a week later, when a bloody owl swooped in through an open window and dropped an envelope into Ruth's cereals, Liam panicked. With shaking hands, he'd managed to open the thing and read its contents. The letter explained how Liam has had a bit of magic in his blood and that it's grown strong enough so that now, Liam was required to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He may have screamed as though his parents had just told him that the got Jay-Z concert tickets for the O2 Arena.

A week later, he was chaperoned to London by a girl around his age called Danielle. She had wild brown curls flowing down her shoulders and a grin so wide that Liam thought her cute face would split in two.

She helped him get all his school snuff and once they had all the necessities, she all but dragged Liam to the pet store.

"My mum's told me I can buy myself a cat if I still had enough left. She probably thought I'd spend it all at the robes boutique."

"To be fair, " Liam joked, "you were there for an hour straight, trying on a million robes."

Dani shoved at him _playfully_. Embarrassingly enough, the younger chap stumbles through the shop doors and into someone's skinny arms.

"Fuck, watch where ya goin', fuckin tosser cunt," the owner of the arms cursed.

Liam felt his entire face flame up.

Looking up was a horrid idea.

The young Irish boy pushed Liam off of him, glacial blue eyes aglow with anger. His light brown hair was fluffed up around his face and his robe was the colour of pure emerald. His pale skin seemed to be lit up from within, what with him being fairer than Jack Frost.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The Irish bloke stared at him, mouth pressed into a thin pink, pink line.

"Wanna score me in the storage room?" he blurts out.

Liam blinks, not sure what that means in Irish lingo. "Ehm, sure?"

The blond grins, "That's aces. Follow me. Oh 'm Niall."

"Liam," he says.

He is led to the back of the store where there is a tiny broom closet. Niall pushes him inside and immediately kisses him.

This is definitely not how Liam imagined his first kiss would go. He's always imagined that it'd be with a pretty girl somewhere romantic like at a beach at sunset but this is fine too. Because Niall is more beautiful than anyone he has ever known, both girls and boys. His pale hand ends up tangled in Liam's short golden brown hair and Liam let's Niall kiss him for what seems like hours.

"That was fun," Niall smirks when he pulls back. "See ya at Hogwarts, Puppy Eyes."

Liam doesn't even get a chance to say something.

 

 

-

 

 

It's bloody cool, how his body passes through what looks like a sold brick column. And his parents' too and he has to rearrange the cart so that his new tawny owl that he has named Athena (he had loved reading about Greek myths growing up). His parents have bought him so many sweaters and a couple thick wool coats, fretting about how cold it would get up north in Scotland. Liam assured them that the heating in the castles should be fine, as he had read in the history textbook. He kisses them good bye and hop into the train.

It takes pretty long to find a little booth that isn't occupied already. It seems that people are friends and give him the death glares every time he tries to squeeze in. After what seems like forever, he manages to find an empty booth and sits down in it.

A few seconds later, a curly haired boy with wide green eyes stumbles in, followed by another brunet with a fringe that is nearly covering his blue eyes.

"Mind if we join you?" Green Eyes asks, smiling hopefully. "Every other one's full and Louis has ridiculously high standards."

"No problem," Liam says. "I'm Liam."

"I'm Louis," the blue-eyed one says. "And this is Harry. First year, yeah?"

Liam nods. "Are you?"

"Yup. And I have the wonderful pressure of being sorted into Gryffindor because no one in my family has not been one, apparently. I'll be a shame to my family if I end up being Slytherin."

Harry scoffs. "Don't be dramatic. You're grandmother was a Hufflepuff and your grandfather still married her."

"Whatever. I just don't wanna live in the dungeon with Malik or Horan," Louis says flippantly.

The train ride is long and Liam thanks god for the snacks trolley. Liam's got a few sickles and knuts left over from his shopping trip to Diagon Alley so he treats himself to a few chocolate frogs and the jellybeans. He learns quickly that he has to eat the frogs fast before that try to run away and Louis laughs at him mercilessly for that. The jellybeans are brilliant, until he eats the one that tastes positively like vomit.

It's night by the time they can start seeing the outline of the castle. They have chatted about everything and Harry and Louis seem very fascinated by the muggle things that Liam has grown up with. When he shows his mobile to them, they are proper mesmerised. Liam knows from reading the books that his mobile won't work well due to the strong magic that is everywhere in the castle.

They are herded out of the train and the gameskeeper guides them through the Black Lake on boats as per tradition. Liam thinks it's so bloody cool that the boats seems to practically move themselves and he has to remind himself that it's magic.

By the time they reach the castle gates, Liam realises that he is starved. He just wants to get the Sorting done and over with right now. The walk though the corridors is long and when Liam sees the Great Hall for the first time, he is awed. Thousands of candles are floating mid-air, illuminating the hall and the ceiling shows a replica of the night sky outside. At the very front, the professors are sat in a long table.

One of them stands up to deliver a particularly long speech. Afterwards, a different prof walks forward with a decrepit hat in hand and a long scroll. She starts calling out names and Liam knows that it will be a long time before his own name is called up. When he hears Niall's name being called up, he looks up and sees the same blond he saw at the Diagon Alley. He's got a smirk on and the Sorting Hat has barely touched his head before he is sorted into Slytherin.

"Ugh, of course that Horan twat is a Slytherin," Louis whispers and Harry nods. "Don't get mixed up with him or Malik. They are one of those pompous brats who think that pure bloods are better than the muggles or mixed ones. They are totally wrong, of course. I'm sure that you'll be great, Liam."

Minutes pass by and when Liam's name is finally called up, he is shaking like a leaf. He sits on the stool and waits for the Hat to do its thing.

"Hmm, you're a smart lad, aren't you?" the Hat whispers. Liam flinches. "And brave enough to come here even though you hadn't known what this new life will bring. Headstrong and brainy. I think you'll do well in RAVENCLAW!"

The table with the other Ravenclaws cheer loudly and he sees Louis give him a thumbs-up as he walks to his new family. Some of them clap him on the shoulder as he finds a vacant seat and congratulate him. The rest of the Sorting goes by quickly and to some of his disappointment, Louis and Harry are in Gryfindor. Whatever, it's not like he can't hang out with people outside of his House, is it?

The headmistress announces the beginning of the supper and to Liam's amazement, plates upon plates of food appears on the previously empty plates. He piles his own plate up high and digs in. The food is seriously good and the pumpkin juice is to die for. The dinner lasts for about an hour and Liam eats until he thinks that his stomach is going to burst.

Afterwards, the prefect leads them to he Ravenclaw dormitory. There is a door with a knocker in the shape of a bronze eagle. Liam jumps a bit with the thing begins to speak.

"What is a part of you that you can never lose?" it speaks, voice rhythmic and singsongy.

"The shadow," the prefect answers and the door swings open.

Inside the commons is something that Liam could have only dreamt of. There are bookshelves stacked up high with volumes upon volumes of books and comfy sofas all around. The fireplace is lit up and crackles merrily, instantly reminding Liam of home. He is ushered up the staircase and in his dorm room he finds his suitcases and Athena perched on his bed.

"Smart owl you've got," his roommate comments. "My name's Calum. I know I sound Kiwi, and that's 'cause my parents got a job offer in the British Ministry of Magic. Same with my mate Luke, except he's an Aussie."

"Liam." And of course, his mobile chooses that moment to fall out of his jean pocket.

"Whoa, what is that?" Luke exclaims.

"A mobile. I'm a muggle born so yeah."

"I'm friends with a couple muggles back home so I used to play on their Xbox and stuff back home," Luke says. "Do you like FIFA?"

Liam grins. "Life would be an empty void without it."

"We," Luke declares as he pulls him in for a bear hug. "are gonna be best mates."

-

 

Liam sneaks out of the Ravenclaw tower at three in the bloody morning. All because of a note that's been dropped on his pillow a couple minutes ago. He is wearing a t-shirt and the sleep pants that he wore to bed and he still isn't sure why he agreed to this. For all he knows, this could be a prank.

"Psst!" someone calls out and Liam turns to the voice. "Over 'ere."

The voice is coming from thin air and Liam is puzzled. Suddenly, Niall is stood in front of him, all smiles and angelical.

"Cloak of Invisibility," Niall explains smugly. "And I'm right pissed at you, y'know."

"Why?"

"Because you're muggle born and I'm not s'pposed to like you. But I can't help it, is the thing. I kind of want to kiss you s'more and maybe hug you and snuff."

"Than do it," Liam dares him. "I don't see why you can't."

"Me family'll kill me if they find out," Niall whispers fearfully. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even your best mates.

"I promise."

Niall grins. "Good."

He leans forward and this time Liam knows what to expect. He lets Niall kiss him tenderly and giggles when Niall throws the cloak over them. He could get used to this.

 

 

-

 

 

**_four years later, Dublin_ **

"But Leeeeyuuuuum," Louis complains, pouting adorably. "This was supposed to be a lads' night out, meaning that we stick together at all times!"

Liam sighs. He had told Niall that it would be damn impossible to get away from his friends. But Niall could be downright stubborn to the point of being annoying and sometimes Liam wishes that he could work around that. Problem is, Louis is very much the same if he really wants something.

"Just one hour, please?" Liam tries, doubting if it still works with his short hair. Apparently it does because Harry's face softens, followed by Louis.

"Fine, one hour. From eleven to midnight, yeah? Take one more minute and you're first month back at Hogwarts shall be hell."

"You're the best."

 

 

-

 

 

"So," Niall breathes out, straddling Liam's lap. "You had to go through all that trouble just to see me?"

Niall smiles like an angel. Over the years, Niall has overgrown the bleached blond hair and now has only bits of blond peppered into his naturally brown hair. His eyes seem bluer and his pale skin is the same as ever. Right now, pretty much of his skin is bare to Liam's questing eyes, apart from the boxers that cover him where Liam wants to see the most.

"We've fifty minutes left." Sometimes, Liam envies Niall for being so rich. He just rented out the penthouse suite at one of the most expensive hotels in Dublin to spend some time with Liam in private. They haven't labelled themselves yet; they are friends, friends who kiss and stuff. Liam is pretty certain that he's in love with the Irish lad but he'll never say it. He knows that he'll lost this fragile whatever with Niall the moment those three words are uttered.

"Let's get the show on the road then, yeah?" Niall smirks.

He grins wickedly and bends over to lick a stripe across Liam's chest. He's been working out a lot, so he has a proper six-pack and all. Niall is still slim but with nice definitions on his stomach and arms. Liam shivers as Niall's tongue makes contact with is nipples, and it soon turns into a high-pitched keening sound when Niall sucks on it.

"Merlin, you make the best sounds," Niall muses, nipping at the hardened nub.

"Don't tease me," Liam huffs out, but he can't put any force behind his words.

"Ya want me t' fuck ya?" Niall teases, his mouth hovering over Liam's boxer-clad semi. The more time passes, the less blood is left in Liam's head for him to think clearly so he nods frantically. He's been wanting this since the second half of their fourth year.

Niall tugs his boxers down with his teeth and doesn't give Liam much time before his encloses his soft pink lips around Liam's erection. Liam swears loudly and tries his best not to thrust up into the welcoming heat of Niall's mouth. And god, this is so sinful. Seeing those lips wrapped around his cock alone is nearly enough to send him over his edge.

And it gets even better when Niall sneaks in a lube-slick finger inside of Liam. It's uncomfortable, having something up your bum and it takes a while for Liam to grow used to that sensation. He feels full and he knows that it will only acclimate with time. He's seen porn; he'll need at least two fingers to be prepped proper. Niall looks up for confirmation before he slips in another and this time, its stretch is enough to cause Liam to wince in pain. Niall immediately works harder on sucking him off, offering him a bit of distraction.

Soon, Niall is working three of his fingers in and out of Liam's passage, hitting the sweet spot every once in a while. By now, Liam is achingly hard and really, really wants some relief.

"Ni," he moans, brain seeming to have liquefied. "Please."

"Please what, Li?" Niall taunts.

"Fuck me."

"Your wish is my command."

Niall rolls the condom onto himself and then puts on a lot of slick. Liam looks down at Niall's hard-on, wondering how that is going to fit inside of him. It's just so _big_ thinking about it in that context.

"We don't have to, y'know," Niall says, aligning himself at Liam's opening. "We could like rub one off on each other."

"No, I want this, Nialler."

"Good," Niall grunts as he pushes in. Liam can't help it, he squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the pain to pass. It feels as though his arse is going to be torn apart in two and that the burn of the stretch will never stop. Niall kisses him sweetly, hand languidly stroking him back to full hardness. It takes a while but Liam does get used to it.

Once he is adjusted, it's amazing. Niall's body is pressed up to his, every line and curve slotted together with Liam's ankle hooked behind Niall's back, the blond keeps hitting Liam's prostate. In a haze of pleasure and all those other things he can't separate out, Liam comes hard, and mewls as Niall fucks him through it.

Afterwards, they kiss lazily and then hop into the shower. And if they go for a quick round two, well they have no excuses.

 

 

-

 

 

**_two years later, Hogwarts_ **

 

"Ever notice how Zayn's eyes sometimes look green?" Harry says dreamily, hand propping up his chin.

Louis slaps him, and Harry nearly face-plants into the coffee table. "Snap out of it, Harry, and man up and tell him that you've had a crush on him since forever."

Harry sighs. "I can't though. He hates Gryffindors with a passion and so does Niall."

Liam flinches inwardly. Niall has told him that he and Zayn have to keep up appearances, hence the verbal harassment that they exchange with Gryffindors on a daily basis. "You should, Harry. It's not like the school is opposed to same-sex couples. Calum and Luke have been dating since fifth year and no one's batted an eyelash."

"But they're Australian, mate," Harry argues. "No one outright hates blokes with cute accents." Harry seems to be in deep thought. "Zayn has got a cute accent."

"Hey I'm from Yorkshire too, in case you haven't noticed," Louis pouts.

"Yeah, but Zayn's accent is fitter," Harry argues. "Yours is just." Harry waves his hand around unenthusiastically.

Louis huffs. "I am deeply wounded, Harold."

Liam knows that he should be mediating. But he can't help but think back to the last time he and Niall spoke properly. Niall had mentioned that he was going to see Liam on their next Hogsmeade visit, which is next weekend.

"Earth to Liam?" Louis says, waving a hand in front of his face. "You're supposed to stop us from accidentally killing each other!"

"Sorry, been daydreaming." he mumbles.

"Is this a girl?" Harry latches on, doing the kitten face thing.

"Or a lad?" Louis chirps.

Liam groans. "None of your business. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go edit the Potions essay that is due in three days. You might wanna get a start on that, Lou."

"Fuck," Louis swears. "Thought the geezer said three _weeks_."

"You wish," Liam retorts. "See you in a bit."

He goes out the giant portrait and the moment he turns the corner, he is pushed up against the wall.

"Hiya," Niall whispers into his ear.

"Hi," Liam says back.

"Missed ya."

"Same here."

"Now c'mon, I know that no one is in the Room of Requirements so let's go have some fun, yeah?"

Yeah, the essay can wait another hour or so.

 

 

-

 

 

On the day of the Hogsmeade visit, Liam spends about twenty minutes agonising over his outfit choices. Louis groans and paws through his entire wardrobe and hands him a fitted red jumper and black jeans that slouch low on his bum. ("It'll make your arms look extra yummy," Louis insists, even though Liam can barely fit his shoulders into the jumper.)

When he is actually at Hogsmeade, Liam goes straight to the Shrieking Shack, where he knows no one will linger for long. A minute or two passes before someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you here," Niall smirks, taking of his invisibility cloak.

"Same goes to you. What is this grand surprise, then?"

Niall smiles like an angel. "D'ya trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Hold my hand."

Liam does and then finds himself struggling to breathe as his entire being is squeezed through a long rubber tube. In a couple moments, he finds himself in a completely different place, and able to breathe again.

"Welcome to Westmeath, Li," Niall says. "We're just outside of Mullingar and don't worry, me parents aren't around. Bound to tell 'em about you sometime anyways but not now. Today is all about us, Li."

He grabs Liam's hands and leads him down the road. The scenery is breathtaking, and there's something quaint about the small-town view that Liam has missed by living at Hogwarts. People greet Niall fondly and Niall does the same, never letting go of Liam's hand. They reach a cosy house and Niall ushers him in.

"Me brother Greg got married last year so it's mostly me dad who lives here. And now, it's completely empty." Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

The innuendo isn't lost on Liam, who sputters and turns a bright shade of pink down to his neck.

"I'm kiddin'. Well for the most part. I'm gonna woo you with me mum's best family recipe and then wine and dine beneath the starry night sky. Then, I'm gonna kiss you good night after we go back up north."

Everything that Niall describes happens as foretold. And they do more than wine and dine under the stars. If Liam gets a bit handsy after the dinner, well, he's got the self-control of a hormonal teenager and he is sat across from Niall, who is single-handed one of the most beautiful people on Earth.

"God, I love you," Liam blurts out, and then clamps his hands over his mouth.

Shit.

"Shhh, it's alright, Li," Niall. "'Cause you know what? I love ya too. Not gonna let me family's stupid pride get in the way of that. Baby steps, though yeah? First I gotta tell me folks that I fancy blokes and then we can work towards you and I. Deal?"

Liam nods. He thinks that he can see traces of tears before Niall closes the distance between to kiss him tenderly.

 

 

-

 

 

Well bugger him. Liam now has to endure the couple-y shit that Zayn and Harry do pretty much all the time. He doesn't mind it, per se, but it does mean that it's more time spent in Niall's presence where they have to pretend that they don't like each other all that much.

"Merlin's beard!" Louis says exasperatedly. "Could I please walk into the library without seeing a couple snogging like it's the end of the bleeding world?"

"'Fraid not," Harry smirks, coming up for air. He giggles when Zayn whispers into his ear, something not so innocent, Liam will wager.

"Hmm, gotta run, lads," Zayn says, pulling Harry up with him. "We have some business to attend to."

They leave and Louis plops down onto the empty sofa with a heaving sigh. "Someone find me a girlfriend before I go insane. Liam, you haven't got a secret boyfriend, have ya?"

"No," Liam says with as much conviction he can muster. Niall, who is sat out of Louis' field of view, smirks. "If I had a boyfriend, I'd have no problem telling you."

"There's a good lad," Louis smiles. "Now help me with the Charms essay that's due tomorrow. Fuck, you gotta be meaner when you're telling me to do shit before the eve of its due date."

 

 

-

 

 

Niall drags Liam into an empty classroom and Liam lets him. To be honest, he's been half-hard since breakfast when Niall sent him a note that described in lewdly vivid detail what he wanted to do to him. And, okay, he might be missing the first few minutes of Charms but he can't bring himself to care.

They undress each other in haste, leaving them half-on their bodies and deciding that the clothes don't necessarily have to come off entirely.  That's when the door slams open and Zayn and Harry walk in.

"I wasn't—"

"We were just—"

"Save it, you slags," Zayn laughs out.

Liam tries in vain to hold his shirt front together while Niall just grins at them. He realises that Niall has somehow managed to pop off all the buttons in his trousers and done the same to his own.

 "Oh gross," Harry groans.

"But we were gonna do the same, babe!" Zayn pouts.

"It's different when you're walking in on other people!" Harry insists.

"Good on ya, Nialler! I thought you'd never go for Leeyum," Zayn pats the blushing blond on the back. Liam gives him a quizzical look.

"Zayn's been buggerin' me about how I'm always pinin' for ya," Niall explains once Zayn and Harry are out of their earshot. "He'd no idea that we were together."

"Oh well," Liam shrugs, pulling Niall down for a kiss upon the lips. "Now that our spectators are gone, shall we get on with it?"


End file.
